


Stack of Stories

by quinship



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, quincest, quinlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinship/pseuds/quinship
Summary: Just some drabbles inspired by tumblr prompts that I like. New AU every time.





	1. Food Critic/Fast Food Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put this collection here. A lot of my fics can get kinda dark and sad so sometimes I need a break, and I figure you guys might too soooo here we are. 
> 
> This oneshot is one I had on tumblr and when I decided to continue with the concept I decided to post here.  
> Prompt from here: http://stellur.tumblr.com/post/111021731672/opposites-attract-au-prompts

“Oh my god.” Tegan groaned, hunching over the table she and her friend were sitting at in their regular bar.

“Why are you trying to hide? And from who?” Emy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look who just walked in,” Tegan grumbled.

“Sara Quin, the food critic. I fail to see why you’re acting like this.” Emy replied. “Wait, did something happen between you two?”

“Yes, but not in the way you think,” Tegan explained, keeping the upper half of her body pressed against the top of the table, and tried to keep herself behind Emy. “She came into McDonald's during my shift with a group of friends the other day and was telling them about how at the last McDonalds she went to, they fucked up her order and how her burger and fries had been overcooked. Well, knowing who she was, I was freaking out and tried to give her the best experience I could. And me being me, when I brought the tray of food to her and her friends at the counter, I tripped and she ended up with food on her shirt and jacket.”

“Oh, Tegan.” Emy snickered.     

“And then today, she came in on her own for breakfast. I was in the kitchen making the food, but apparently she asked for me, so I had to go over to the counter and she told me that the stains wouldn’t come off and that she’d never forget the experience, so I quickly stammered out probably my millionth apology and quickly went back into the kitchen before I could cry.” Tegan sighed, staring into her drink. “I’m glad she doesn’t give fast food restaurants reviews because I feel like I would have lost my job due to our location getting the worst rating ever.”

“Well, here she comes,” Emy warned.

“Oh fuck… tell her I’m my twin sister or something.” Tegan pleaded. She sat up straight as to attempt to preserve what was left of her dignity.

“You work at McDonald's, don’t you?” Sara inquired as she approached Tegan.

“Um, yeah…” Tegan admitted reluctantly. She could feel herself growing red with embarrassment.

“Your name is Tegan, right?”

Tegan could only nod, dread building up in her gut.

“Cool, I remember you.” Sara smiled coolly and confidently, which was probably easy for someone so attractive and not awkward.

“I bet you do,” Tegan mumbled.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

And then Tegan’s gut dropped through the floor, along with her jaw. “Huh?”   

“I want to buy you a drink. I mean if you don’t want one, that’s fine. I mainly just wanted to give you this.” Sara reached for a napkin and pulled a sharpie out of her pocket. When she was done, she pushed it towards Tegan, who looked at it in awe, realizing that Sara had just handed over her phone number. “I hope I’m not bothering you since you were on the job when I saw you the past few times, but I wanted to tell you that I think you’re cute.”

“Th-thanks.” Was all Tegan could manage.                                

“Anyway, if you don’t want to go out sometime, you can just throw that away. Also, hey Emy.” Sara turned to greet her with a hug.

“Nice surprise seeing you tonight, Sasa,” Emy replied, hugging back.

“How do you know each other?” Tegan asked, dumbfounded.

“We’re cousins,” Emy replied cheerfully.

“So, Tegan, did you want a drink or not?” Sara asked.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Tegan replied, still trying to process everything that had happened.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Emy said with a grin as she picked up her drink and vacated the table.


	2. Good Kid/Trouble Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from here: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kidtroublemaker-aus
> 
> The specific one i'm using is: Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after you tripped on thin air.
> 
> For those who aren't ok with blood/injuries, let this be a warning.

“Does it hurt?” Sara asked, placing the materials in her hands on the floor next to her as she knelt in front of her twin, whose hand was holding her own chin.

“No…” Tegan grumbled, sour as a lemon over the fact that the roles were finally reversed. She was sitting on the closed toilet seat cover as her sister took care of her injuries.

“Babe, take your hand away, I need to look at it and clean it up,” Sara instructed as she washed her hands with soap.

Tegan shamefully removed her palm from her chin, revealing the scrapes on her hands. Upon seeing this, Sara’s eyes widened, but she inspected Tegan’s bloody chin first. She pulled a cotton ball from the bag and splashed some isopropyl alcohol on it and began to dab at the mess of both wet and dry blood. Tegan flinched, cussed, and hissed from the stinging. In response, Sara carefully held the back of Tegan’s head with her free hand, keeping her still. She diligently dabbed away the blood, changing to fresh cotton balls when the ones she was using grew too soiled.

“I don’t like this,” Tegan whined.

“Tee, if you keep talking, you’re just going to make it harder for me to clean you up.” Sara reminded her. “I know it stings, trust me.”

“Nobody makes you get in those fights. Me tripping and falling isn’t my fault.” Tegan looked so adorable when pouting, and Sara couldn’t completely take her seriously, so she had to hold back a smile.

“You think I’m just going to let it slide when people talk shit about us or talk like bigots? Hell fucking no. So I have to teach them a lesson.” Sara opened up a Band-Aid made for awkwardly placed wounds and placed it over Tegan’s chin scrape, once it was clean enough. “Don’t move, babe.” She carefully placed the sticky part on Tegan’s soft skin, and gently pressed on the Band-Aid to make sure the adhesive stuck.

“You’d get less black eyes and bloody noses.” Tegan pointed out.

“They make me look badass… Which I know you love.” Sara winked at her sister. “Besides, you don’t mind fixing me up. Now let’s clean your hands off.”

Tegan begrudgingly followed Sara to the sink, where she allowed for her hands to be rinsed off before sitting back down on the toilet seat cover. Sara again used isopropyl alcohol on cotton balls to clean the scrapes at the bottom of Tegan’s palms. She covered them with large Band-Aids, hoping the wounds would heal quickly. She really didn’t like seeing her twin in pain… Partially due to why Sara was willing to get into so many fights.

Tegan was still scowling, so Sara met her eyes, and tenderly kissed her lips. “That chin Band-Aid really accentuates your baby face.” She informed her girlfriend with a voice that sounded dead serious, though she couldn’t stop from laughing once the words left her mouth.

“You’re a jackass,” Tegan whined, still pouting. “I could have taken care of myself.”

“Yeah, but this is what girlfriends do. Even the ones who get in fights at school and are deemed to have ‘anger management problems’.” Sara replied, using air quotes. “Besides, it’s not like much has really changed from this one little instance of your clumsiness biting you in the ass… or chin. You’re still the bottom.”

Tegan let out another playful sound of annoyance before kissing Sara. “Why don’t we check, just to be sure?” She asked when they came up for air.

“Hmm… why don’t we?” Sara grinned again.


	3. Colorblind Until You Meet Your Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: http://pleasegodletmelive.tumblr.com/post/84492806878/owynsama-apharthurkirklands (OP deleted so i had to link a reblog)
> 
> No warnings needed

Until Sara and Tegan were in kindergarten, nobody realized that they could see color. Sonia and Stephen had assumed that they were simply good at distinguishing different shades of black and grey for the longest time. Until they received a note home that Sara could tell yellow from white and Tegan could tell blue from purple and both of those from black. Their teacher went on to say that they were the only children in their class that could tell colors apart; she had checked upon realizing that the twins could do so.

It was decided that the girls would not be told what it meant since it was determined that they had to have gained the ability to see in color as babies. After all, there was no moment where they’d given the common signs of suddenly gaining the ability to see color.

Stephen was concerned for his daughters, and was confused as to how this could have happened… One of them meeting her soulmate as a baby was reasonable, but both? Unheard of. So he sat them down as best he could and patiently asked them the questions that would hopefully lead to answers. Did they remember what it was like to see in black and white? No. Had they ever felt the sensation of suddenly everything around them changing? No. Did they understand what they were being asked? Kinda.

Calls were made to the hospital where the girls were born, questions asked of the doctors and nurses who had dealt with the girls, as well as the girls’ pediatrician. Nobody could provide the answer, as the odds were so unlikely. Eventually, their pediatrician called them.

“You’ll probably hate me for even thinking of this, but this is the most reasonable explanation that would fit… But… Maybe they’re each other’s soulmates? I’ve never seen this before. Usually, the parents can tell when the child has begun to see color, and twins never meet their soulmates at the same ages. I would keep an eye on them and prove yourselves to be safe for them to talk to about this.” She sounded unbelievably apologetic to the point that Stephen and Sonia saw that this was actually a reasonable explanation. They didn’t have to like it, but it did answer their questions perfectly.

For the girls, nothing had changed, except the bedtime stories were vastly different and Mummy and Daddy no longer read from a storybook.


	4. Injury Recovery + "You're stuck with me, like it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I saw this really cool two part prompt thing on tumblr: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game So people send me two numbers. One is the scenario, the other is a line of dialogue. (pls feel free to send me numbers)
> 
> The first requested was 17 and 37, aka One is recovering from a wound/illness & “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”

Sara’s conclusion from the entire situation was that exercise was evil. A concussion, sprained wrist, and broken leg all because she had tried to be healthy and take the stairs was the stupidest reason to end up in the hospital that she could think of. She should have taken the elevator instead. Then she wouldn’t have slipped and fallen.

She was rather pissed off when she came home from the hospital, sunglasses over her eyes as to not aggravate her concussion. She was just supposed to lay down in dim light for the next several days as she recovered, and she wasn’t even allowed to drink coffee. To make matters worse, Sara was essentially going to be babysat by her twin. The way she liked to imagine it, Sara was a soul destined to be an only child, but she had accidentally gotten her life switched with someone else who was actually meant to be Tegan’s twin, and so Sara was stuck with this life.

Tegan went from job to job because she claimed that she wanted to find the perfect one, rather than just sitting down and continuing with one for a while. She was going to be taking care of Sara likely only because she was getting paid by their mother, as well as the fact that Tegan was currently in between jobs. So, Sara really wasn’t looking forward to the next couple of weeks.

While Sara wasn’t happy about being dependent on anyone at all, relying on Tegan was worse, and she would have preferred that their mother take care of her, but she had to work. So there Sara was, laying down in her bedroom, blinds drawn. All she could do was listen to music through her Amazon Echo, and now she was really feeling as though Alexa was her only friend. She had just arrived home from the hospital, and Sonia was waiting for Tegan to come so she could leave. Sara wanted to be alone, so she had no idea what was going on in the other room until Tegan came in while she was trying to figure out another song for Alexa to play.

“Alexa, off,” Tegan said. Hopefully, she had taken off her shoes; Sara couldn’t tell. Tegan’s hair was in this shaggy mullet, having grown since Sara last saw her twin. “You know, we always thought you would be the one taking care of me due to an injury.”

“Don’t rub it in.” Sara groaned in disdain. “Also, why’d you have to turn off the Echo?”

“Frankly Sasa, you’re stuck with me, like it or not. I might as well try to make it suck less for you.” Tegan replied, completely unbothered. “Now, where’s the book you’ve been reading?”

“It’s on the nightstand, but why?” Sara asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She tracked Tegan with her eyes but didn’t sit up. She didn’t want to be stuck in the care of her sister for longer than necessary.

“I’m going to read to you,” Tegan explained like it was obvious. “We, by uh… Yev… Yevgeny? I think, anyway… Zam-Zamyatin.” Her eyebrows furrowed at the author’s name, and Sara had to stifle a laugh. At least Tegan was trying. “Scoot over, I want to sit on the bed.”

Sara was pleasantly surprised that Tegan didn’t immediately try to help her, and simply waited for Sara to move on her own.

“Is there anything you want to eat or drink before we start? I’m going to grab some water real quick.” Tegan offered.

“I’ll take some water. Put it in a water bottle though, I don’t trust my left hand not to spill the contents of a glass all over me.” Sara answered. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

Tegan returned with both of their drinks and placed them next to Alexa. She cleared her throat as she opened the book to the marked place. “’Ninth entry; topics: liturgy, iambics and trochees, and a cast-iron hand… A bright, solemn day…’”

Ok, this was way better than she had thought it was going to be. Maybe exercise wasn’t as evil as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to send numbers (thru tumblr please) or feedback (wherever)


	5. One is recovering from a wound/illness + “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a day or so haha I meant to get on this sooner but had other stuff to deal with.
> 
> Like last chapter, this is from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game Feel free to send in more requests :)

Many people felt safer in cities under the protection of at least one superhero, and while they previously had fallen into that category, it was rather obvious that Sara was going to be rather weary of epic battles for truth and justice from now on. She and Tegan had been out together having lunch and were walking home hand in hand when the ground shook as the building they were walking by was crashed into.

Tegan instinctually broke into a run, tugging Sara along behind her. Her heart was pounding and the only thing she could think about was getting at least Sara to safety. She’d figure something out for herself if need be. Luckily Sara was going along with her and not fighting or arguing.

Sara heard the shouts of “Look out!” before Tegan did and turned ninety degrees, yanking her twin into the nearest alley as a car flew through the air. Had they still been running on the sidewalk, they would have been hit. Both of them were breathing hard, and out of other people’s vision, began looking each other over and checking for injuries. Upon finding that they were both unharmed, they hugged, exhaling deep sighs of relief. But alas, it was too soon to celebrate, as one of the buildings shook after being hit, and debris began falling. As a reflex, Tegan’s hands flew to cover Sara’s head and protect it from being hit, though a chunk of debris hit Tegan’s back and she coughed, stumbling forward, Sara having to catch her.

That night, Tegan lay against Sara on the couch, ice pack pressed to her back where her rib had been cracked. They had been reminded of how lucky they were that it hadn’t been worse, hadn’t hit Tegan’s spine, hadn’t hit her head, and as Sara held the most precious thing to her in the world to her chest, she understood all of the ways in which it could have been worse, and she placed kisses on top of Tegan’s head as they watched the news detailing the events earlier that day, grateful for how fortunate they really had been. Sure, Tegan would need to take pain medications and apply ice for a couple months, but it really could have been so much worse.

“Hey, Sara?” Tegan’s fingers traced Sara’s hands.

“Yeah Teetee?” Sara’s current mindset was leading her to use Tegan’s childhood nickname.

“Are you ok?”

Sara was caught off guard by this question. “Tegan, you do realize you’re the one with a cracked rib, right?”

“Yeah, but I know how stuff like this can affect you,” Tegan explained. “I just… I want to make sure your mind didn’t go somewhere dark.”

“I mean, it did, but I’m fine now. I was just thinking about how lucky we are. And… I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever.” Sara replied, her voice getting caught in her throat. She resisted the urge to hold Tegan tighter, lest she aggravate the fractured rib.

“I’m just glad it happened to me and not you… If you had been hurt, I wouldn’t have known what to do… I’d probably have a panic attack.” Tegan admitted.

“Shh, let’s not think about that right now.” Sara hushed. “Let’s focus on the good stuff for once. We’re both here, and we’re ok… That’s enough for me.”


	6. Home after the hospital + “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next request from this prompt: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game If you so desire, go ahead send me as many pairs of numbers as you wish :)
> 
> This came out way longer than i expected but i really loved the dynamic haha

Tegan bit her lip as the nurse helped Sara out of the wheelchair and into the cab. Sara’s hand pressed against her abdomen as she moved into the backseat of the car. Tegan put Sara’s bag into the trunk of the car before sliding getting in as well and reached over Sara to buckle her seatbelt for her.

“How are you feeling, Sasa?” Tegan inquired. She volunteered to come to Montreal and take care of Sara while she recovered from her appendectomy as soon as their mother had informed Tegan that Sara had appendicitis. Sonia had explained that she couldn’t be there for Sara, so it was best that Tegan went. Sara had vaguely protested, mumbling that Emy lived in Montreal, but upon finding out that it was Tegan coming to Montreal, as opposed to their mother, she shut up.

“I’m going to throw my shoe at the next person who asks that,” Sara grumbled. She looked like she was tired, as well as feeling like she could go for a three-hour nap.

“The nurse said that physical activity isn’t a good idea for a couple weeks.” Tegan reminded her with a smile.

Sara was in a bad mood because she disliked being injured or sick. She wasn’t unhappy about spending time with Tegan, she just really hated the fact that she’d needed to get surgery. Discovering she had appendicitis was irritating enough. And now she had stitches on her stomach and felt like shit.

“I can go find some movies for us to watch.” Tegan offered. “And I can get you anything you want to eat.”

“I don’t feel well,” Sara grumbled.

“That’s fine, we can do whatever you want.” Tegan put forth a bright smile, trying to ease Sara’s obvious bad mood.

Sara didn’t reply, so they rode the rest of the way to her apartment building in silence. She was wearing sweatpants and a top she usually wore to bed, despite packing clothes to wear when leaving the hospital, but she didn’t feel well enough to don jeans and a button-up top. It wasn’t great to have to get her appendix removed and need Tegan to take care of her, but it was made worse because Sara was restricted activity-wise, meaning sex was off-limits. It didn’t help that it hurt to laugh, so she shouldn’t watch comedy, despite her likely needing it due to her grumpiness.

Because she had trouble moving, Tegan had to help Sara get out of the cab and carry her bag especially since Sara was clutching her abdomen, so Tegan wrapped a gentle arm around her twin’s waist as Sara cussed while they made their way inside.

It was just them in the elevator, so Tegan nudged Sara’s shoulder with her own and gave her a gummy smile. Sara raised an eyebrow at that, leading Tegan to softly kiss her cheek.

“What do you want to do?” She asked tenderly.

“Sleep,” Sara replied. “I’m fucking tired.”

“Do you want me to help?” Tegan winked, causing Sara to frown.

“I can’t have sex.” Sara reminded her bluntly. “Plus, I’m exhausted,”

“I know, I meant I’d sleep with you, not sleep _with_ you.” Tegan clarified quickly. “You know what I mean. I wouldn’t try to hurt you like that; I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Sara briefly smiled at the way Tegan was rambling, but then they arrived at Sara’s floor and they had to get to her apartment.

Mentally, Sara calculated the number of steps it probably took to get to her bed and settle into it comfortably. She wasn’t in the mood to share a bed with Tegan and simply wanted to fall asleep. She maintained her feelings to the point where she had been assisted between her green sheets and felt slightly guilty that she was in such a bad mood, so she allowed a sweet kiss on the lips before Tegan left her alone, cell phone within reach if she needed anything, since Tegan would be making a grocery run.

While Sara was still irritated about the fact that she needed an appendectomy and was very much worried about something going wrong with her stitches, she was in a better mood upon waking up and decided that she was up to spending time with Tegan. So she reached for her phone and typed out a quick summons for her twin. Immediately, she heard Tegan coming down the hall, so Sara shoved her covers down as far as possible until she could effectively kick them off of her body. For once, it was fine if she left her bed unmade; she would have to get back in, and it would be easier on Tegan if Sara didn’t require her to make the bed since this way Tegan could just pull the covers up.

Tegan helped Sara to the living room and onto the couch where they decided to watch a movie that was playing on TV. Tegan placed her twin’s legs across her lap and made sure that a blanket covered both of them. When Sara got hungry, Tegan made her some vegetable soup from a can and placed it on a tray with a mug of water. Upon presenting the meal to Sara, Tegan pecked her twin on the cheek as though Sara wasn’t being a complete asshole about the situation. And that night as they went to bed, Tegan cuddled up against Sara, using her shoulder as a pillow, her arm thrown protectively over Sara’s body. Placing a kiss on top of Tegan’s head, Sara relaxed and let herself fall asleep, secretly glad for how things had turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to let me know what you think :)


	7. Jealous + “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> I meant to work on these earlier but i got distracted by Person of Interest which is a v good show

Sara considered herself to be mature. She also considered her relationship with Tegan to be healthier than it had ever been. But she couldn’t help but clench her jaw as Tegan babbled on and on about her first date with Lindsey; about how good it was. After four years of Tegan chasing after her, they had finally gone out. No more of Tegan going to Sara and asking if she was good enough, crying against her, or wanting to hang out while she tried to get over the straight girl who wouldn’t stop playing with her feelings.

The only reason Sara didn’t ask Lindsey what the fuck she thought she was doing was because Tegan begged and pleaded for her not to. And Sara obeyed to her own surprise. Her love for her twin was more potent than her own will, which many would find surprising, knowing how stubborn Sara was. Her former lovers would say that Sara could not be made or easily convinced to do anything, but in all honesty, she just had to love the person so much that it made her head spin to imagine life without them.

She found herself withering inside with every single sentence Tegan rambled on through, about how sweet Lindsey was, how gentle, how perfect she and Tegan would be together… And then Tegan just fucking went for it and decided to wound her heart.

“I know it’s too early to really be able to say, but I do think that she’s the one for me. And it’s such a relief to finally have someone I think I can love like that. ” Tegan said, sincerely. Her body’s movements agreed with what she was saying, especially the look in her eyes. She hadn’t looked that happy in a very long time. She was blissfully unaware of how Sara was feeling because she didn’t notice Sara flinch.

“You enjoy that,” Sara muttered, eyes now cast down. “I’d like to go to my hotel room now.”

“What? Come on, Sara. We were supposed to spend some time together.” Tegan protested, taking Sara’s arm in her hand.

“Just call Lindsey, since she’s the one for you. She’ll make everything so much better.” Sara replied through her teeth. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it was persistent. Despite the fact that Tegan’s grip was not that strong and Sara could just break away and walk out of she really wanted, she was held back.

“What? Are you jealous of Lindsey? Why?” Tegan furrowed her eyebrows. “Sara, come on… Talk to me. I don’t get it.”

“I don’t fucking know, Tegan. You’re the one who said that she’s the one for you. Probably since she loves you so fucking much!” Sara’s voice was increasing in volume. “And I don’t love you, because I’m just your bitch of a sister whom you love and put up with coldness from. You poor fucking thing!” She yanked her arm away from Tegan’s grip.

“Sara, please,” Tegan begged, standing on her knees on the bed. “Babe, I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it. I just… She has feelings for me and it’s exciting and new…”

"Do I?” Sara turned to stare Tegan in the eyes. “If you don’t think I feel anything for you, you’re more stupid than I thought. If you don’t…” Her voice caught in her throat. “If you don’t think I wonder what you’re doing when we’re away from each other, or miss the way you smile at me and only me… If you don’t think I love you more than I love myself, you’re pretty fucking stupid. And… if you think I could live without you… That officially makes you the stupidest person alive.” Sara could feel her hands, which had curled into fists, shaking. Her lips trembled, and she had to fight back tears.

“I’m so sorry Sara. I was just talking and…” Tegan sighed, not knowing how to defend herself. “I’m sorry. I know you love me.”

“It kills me to see you with other people because that should be me… But I’m stuck as your sister.” Sara murmured. “I envy Lindsey so much… I… I need to be alone for tonight.” She slipped out of the door and crawled into bed in her own hotel room. Since she had no other comfort, she hugged a pillow as she fell asleep, tears dampening the fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave some feedback! XOXO


	8. Right before a first kiss + “I just want to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> I meant to finish this last night but i fell asleep before 9:30 PM lol

Tegan was about to roll herself a joint when Sara knocked on her bedroom door. She scowled but called out for her twin to come in. Trust Sara to stop her from having some fun after school. They were the only two home after school since their parents had to work, so she wouldn’t get anymore time to get high once they did.

“What do you want?” Tegan asked, putting away her weed and rolling papers, since she couldn’t smoke with Sara in the room. She hoped that her sister would make this quick and stop ruining things for her.

“I have a confession to make.” Sara announced. She stood stiffly, her hand clutching her other arm’s bicep. It was obvious that she felt anxious, so Tegan figured this would take some time. She internally groaned.

“If you’re even thinking of touching Jeremy, I’m going to fucking kill you.” Tegan warned. “He’s mine.” She knew that Sara’s pride would force her to correct Tegan if she was wrong and the guilt would show if she was right. Hopefully, this would do enough to speed this process along because the scent of pot would have to be covered up and it required a certain amount of time to do that.

“No, it’s not that.” Sara rolled her eyes. “In fact, it’s never going to be that. Because… I think I like girls, not guys.” She held her breath, carefully watching Tegan for a reaction.

“So you’re gay?” Ok, this was kind of unexpected. Tegan paused, frowning. “How long have you known?”

“I guess my entire life… I just thought everyone felt the way I did about girls, I didn’t realize that girls actually liked boys…” Sara replied, carefully sitting down on Tegan’s bed next to her. She stared at her feet.

“What do you mean you’ve known your entire life?” Tegan furrowed her eyebrows.

“Don’t freak out. Promise you won’t?” Sara stuck out her pinkie, peeking at Tegan through her hair.

“I won’t.” Tegan linked pinkies with Sara and they shook on it.

“Well… I kind of…” Sara took a deep breath, stopping. “I just want to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that. Ok?”

“Ok! Just tell me what the fuck is going on.” Tegan exclaimed, frustrated.

Sara took a deep breath and took Tegan by the shoulders. She leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. It lasted about a second before she pulled back and let go of Tegan. “I’ve been in love with you our entire lives.” She admitted. “If you don’t feel the same way, it’s ok. Just… Don’t tell anyone, please?”

To say that Tegan was surprised was an understatement. She had a boyfriend, and she liked him… at least she thought she did. But if Sara could be in love with her their entire lives, there was a possibility that Tegan felt similarly. After all, Sara had mentioned not knowing any other way to feel, and having assumed that everyone felt the way she did. So perhaps Tegan’s case was similar… She just wasn’t sure yet. And she hadn’t minded the kiss… In fact it was nice…

Tegan carefully took Sara’s hand in hers and made steady eye contact with her twin. “I won’t tell a soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give any feedback
> 
> Also I'm thinking of doing this once a month, like giving you guys a list of prompts and taking requests.


	9. One person is scolding the other + “You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game

“I can’t believe you actually fucking did that!” Tegan yelled, pacing in the hotel room, arms frantically waving to express her frustration. “You had no right to tell Emy about us without asking me first!”

Sara sat perched on the foot of one of the beds. Usually, the only time they actually used the second bed was when they were fighting or one of them had a girlfriend with them.

“Tegan, Emy is _my_ girlfriend; I think I have a right to make that call,” Sara replied, actually sort of irritated. She really didn’t like getting chewed out like this, but Tegan needed to get everything she wanted to say off of her chest before Sara could apologize. She had learned not to take anything Tegan said when angry personally.

“Not without talking to me first! This affects both of us, Sara. We are in this fucking relationship together! We both know what could happen if she told people, and yeah, I get it: you know that, and you know Emy wouldn’t go running her mouth, but it’s pretty fucking selfish of you to decide that I shouldn’t be consulted about this. You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are, Sara.” Tegan clenched her teeth, shaking her head. “What were you going to say if she freaked out and called the cops on us? I wasn’t prepared for anything to change, and you decided that you would make things different. I wasn’t ready for Emy to know!” The tremble in Tegan’s jaw told Sara that it was time to actually apologize instead of tossing out minor arguments to allow Tegan to release all her anger until she was dried up.

Sara got to her feet and cupped Tegan’s cheek in her hand. “I’m sorry I told her without talking to you first. I’m sorry I didn’t check to see if you were ready for me to take this step in my relationship with Emy. I won’t do it again, ok?”

 “ _Sara._ It’s not as simple as that.” Tegan’s voice was strained, and it was clear that she was trying not to cry. She moved away from Sara’s touch, which was surprising. “I don’t know what to do, say, or how to act around Emy now. She’s my friend.”

“I know, Tee, and she probably feels confused now. That’s why I told her right before she was about to leave because that way she could have some time away from us while she gets used to the idea and I could have this talk with you. But it was arrogant of me to decide to do this without talking to you first, and especially not telling you my plan. I’m so sorry.” She replied, keeping her voice calm and soothing.

“I just… I’m scared about what could happen.” Tegan muttered, wrapping her arms around Sara, and resting her head on her twin’s shoulder.

“I am too, Tegan. I didn’t want her to find out in the wrong way.” Sara assured her twin, gently rubbing her back. “It’s going to be ok though, I promise.”

“What if she hates me?” Tegan whimpered.

“She’s not going to hate you. She just has to get used to the idea of sharing me. She already knew that she had to, it’s just in a different way than she thought.” Sara guided Tegan to sit on the bed with her. “It’s going to be fine. In the meantime, it’s just us here together… And we can do anything we want.”

“Anything?” Tegan smiled knowingly.

“Anything.” Sara promised. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.


	10. Both are drunk and happy + “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game

When there was a party going on, after their mother went to bed, Sara would slip into Tegan’s room to notify her and they would sneak out together. They would hold hands as they alternated between running and walking to the address where the party was happening. When they got there, they would find their friends and immediately hit the beers. They would divide to go flirt with whatever people they were currently interested in, and by the time it was one in the morning, they would find each other again and leave, even if they were heavily intoxicated.

At this particular party, neither of them had any interest in specific people, so they simply hung out with their friends talking/yelling over the music. They did shots and played chugging games with beer until they realized that they needed to head home, so they left the party in the cool night air, laughing about nothing. The loud music stayed with them as they were still high from the atmosphere of the party.

Their good spirits manifested in affection towards each other as they said things that they would not dare admit when sober.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Tegan was saying. “God, Sasa, I wish I was as pretty as you. I don’t get how you don’t have your pick of girls.”

“We’re identical twins, Teegs,” Sara reminded her. “That means you’re pretty too. I think you’re prettier than me, honestly.”

Tegan stopped cold, looking comically astonished. “You think I’m pretty?”

Sara nodded earnestly, which made Tegan emotional to the point of nearly crying. She clung to Sara and wiped her eyes on Sara’s hoodie. The younger twin clumsily patted her back.

“I love you,” Tegan said, in an emotional wail.

“I love you, Tegan,” Sara replied. “I wanna show you how much.”

Tegan held her hands about shoulder apart. “This much?”

“More. Lemme show you.” Sara took the fabric of Tegan’s shirt in her hands. “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

“Kiss you back,” Tegan answered honestly. It felt like slow motion as their lips came together and they were making out on the sidewalk of the neighborhood, protected by darkness. They forgot about needing to get home, and just stood there for way too long, kissing.

Eventually, a police siren startled them apart, and they took off running away from the party, hand in hand, hearts pounding as one. Despite the fact that they were both drunk and not in shape at all, they managed to get all the way back home without getting lost and not to wake their mother as they slipped back into the house and locked the door again. Tegan clung to Sara’s arm as they went upstairs, and didn’t even think to go into her own room. They just lay in bed together, only having remembered to take off their shoes. Tegan snuggled up against Sara, which made them remember that they had kissed earlier, so their lips locked and only came apart for more than a minute at a time when they fell asleep.

In the morning, a knock on their door and Sonia’s voice telling Sara that it was time to get up roused them from their slumber. They were nestled together like sleeping puppies underneath the covers.

Reluctantly they opened their eyes and faced each other, wondering what to say. Ultimately, Sara had the most courage between the two of them.

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

Tegan nodded. “Do you?”

“Yeah… Do we regret it?” Sara asked tentatively. “Because… I don’t.”

“I don’t regret it either,” Tegan admitted. They shared a smile, and that was the beginning of Something between them.


	11. Both are drunk and happy + “You wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game

Perhaps it was immature to get extremely drunk at thirty-four, but Tegan couldn’t bring herself to care since she was doing so with someone she unconditionally loved. She and Sara had decided to go down to the hotel bar together; just the two of them. They had asked for a single hotel room together because they decided that date night should not end in one of them slipping off to her own room to protect themselves from suspicion. In front of others, they pretended to be reluctant about this choice, saying that if they did this from time to time, it would reduce the overall cost of the tour and strengthen their relationship with each other. In reality, it just made it easier for them to fuck, making what they said true, but they weren’t reluctant at all.

They hadn’t told the guys that they were going for drinks so it would just be the two of them, and they had been successful. Sara insisted upon starting off with wine, and once they stopped tasting the different flavors, they moved on to the harder liquor. They knew it was time for them to go upstairs because they couldn’t hold back the bedroom eyes and they figured they were within an inch of simply making out in public.

Luckily, they held back until they arrived at their room, inside of which they shed their clothes down to their underwear because things were a little too warm for their likings.

“Kiss me,” Tegan pleaded, as she stood almost helplessly ogling Sara’s body.

“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” Sara whispered against Tegan’s lips right before she caved in. Her arms wrapped around Tegan’s neck. The kiss was gentle but passionate. If it had been ten years ago it would have been rough and rushed, but now they took their time together.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know.” Tegan murmured in Sara’s ear.

“You wanna bet? I love you more than there are stars in the universe.” Sara replied. The flesh of her lips drew a path of kisses down Tegan’s neck, which tickled slightly, but felt nice.

“You’re a nerd,” Tegan informed her twin fondly. “You’re my nerd.”

“And you’re my giant dork,” Sara replied.

“I know it sucks to be who we are and feel like this… But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tegan said, arms wrapped around Sara’s torso. “I wouldn’t trade any of this for anything. We grew up together… We’re meant to spend our lives with each other.”

“If soulmates do exist, you’re mine.” Sara agreed. “I don’t want tonight to end. I like being here with you.”

“But Sasa, I’m cold,” Tegan whined.

“Let’s get in bed then.” The two of them slipped under the covers together and discarded their bras.

Tegan felt safe in Sara’s embrace. Their bodies were pressed together, and Sara was almost absentmindedly stroking her hair as they alternated between kissing and simply staring at each other with tender smiles. The could see one another by the blue light of the full moon, and in that pocket of time, it felt like they were in heaven together.


	12. Seeing each other for the first time in a while + “It’s just hard for me to forgive you after everything that’s happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game

To say that Tegan was surprised that Sara still wanted to be in a band with her after moving to Montreal was an understatement. She thought that her twin moving across the country, saying she needed to form her own individual identity, was essentially the end of them together and that Sara would have gotten some desk job and become fluent in Quebec French, only to return home for holidays and suddenly know how to make traditional Canadian-French dishes, which would make their grandmother proud.

Sara hadn’t sent a postcard or even called. But here she finally was, in front of Tegan, who was doing her damned best not to break down and cry in front of everyone.

There was thick tension between them that anyone could have cut with a knife. Neither of them said a word until Sara finally asked: “Do you want to talk outside?” To which, Tegan nodded, because she couldn’t trust herself not to melt down into tears in front of their bandmates. They didn’t need to be subjected to the mess that was their relationship.

They stood in front of each other in the alley next to the building, both with crossed arms, staring at each other’s shoes.

“You didn’t even call.” Tegan managed to get out without sobbing.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of what to say.” Sara replied honestly. “I was trying to get my feelings figured out. This… This whole thing isn’t easy to process.”

“Did you meet other people?” Tegan found herself asking. She was likely setting herself up to get hurt, but she couldn’t help her curiosity.

“Nobody like you,” Sara admitted. “I… I figured out that I can’t ever come close to replacing you, for better or for worse. I do love you, and I am _in_ love with you, and I think I always will be.”

“You tried to replace me, then.” Tegan’s face fell. Sara could be like a snake with beautiful scales but bite her hand when she extended it pleading for love. So instead of the affection and reassurance she sought, Tegan would receive pain and poison making her blood run cold until she fell at Sara’s feet.

“That was fucked up of me to say…” Sara murmured. “Tegan… I’m sorry.”

“I… It’s just… It’s hard for me to forgive you after everything that’s happened.” Tegan explained, her voice breaking. “I need time. I thought… I thought you didn’t want to be around me anymore.”

“I needed space and time to think… And if that’s what you need right now, I completely understand.” Sara murmured.

Tegan bowed her head as she fought off tears. A sob escaped her lips, and she was pulled into a hug by Sara.

“I am so sorry.” Sara’s voice wavered. “I never meant to do this to you.” Tegan felt Sara kissing the top of her head, and clung to her younger twin’s jacket because, after months of feeling like Sara was now a stranger, she finally felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	13. Love confession/Date night gone wrong + “You’re lucky you’re cute, because your taste in music is awful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Source: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> This one is quinlove btw just in case it's not obvious

Tegan knew that she wanted to marry Sara the night she finally declared her love for her girlfriend. This night had been the night Sara realized that she actually did love Tegan. All of this was because the date was an utter disaster in a way that others had not been since they’d met in the Starbucks where Tegan worked at as a barista.

From the first moment she saw Sara, Tegan had accidentally stared at Sara for an embarrassing amount of time before remembering that she was supposed to take her order. Flattered, Sara had flirted back, and Tegan scrawled her phone number on the coffee cup. Tegan had been able to maintain her composure after the first instance of them meeting, but after four months of dating (they had decided to be official after two months), Tegan was ready to drop the magic three words.

So she tried to organize the perfect date in hopes that it would create the best environment to confess her love.

For a week, she planned a beautiful candlelit dinner at sunset in the garden on her apartment building roof. She had delved into Mastering the Art of French Cooking, thinking that Julia Child would help her impress Sara. But it had been a cloudy day and right before Sara was supposed to arrive at Tegan’s apartment building, it began to pour. Tegan tried to salvage everything, but the food was ruined and she had to change her clothes and dry her hair, which caused her to make Sara wait.

So, last minute, Tegan had to figure out a place to take Sara. Because it was Friday night, Tegan couldn’t make any reservations anywhere she liked. She grew nervous as Sara waited in the living room of her apartment, wondering what was going on with Tegan.

Finally, Tegan announced that maybe they should just cruise around in her car until they found a restaurant they wanted to go to. Sara agreed to this plan, and as soon as Tegan started her car, she remembered exactly why she had never taken Sara anywhere in her car before.

Her car was old and the sound system was fucked. Either it played an awful country station from the radio, or she could listen to one CD on loop, which had been stuck in the player for several months. It was a joke gift her best friend Ted had gotten for her, straight from a John Mulaney comedy routine. It played What’s New Pussycat by Tom Jones seven times, with one It’s Not Unusual slipped in there, followed by thirteen more What’s New Pussycats. Now, usually Tegan would just keep the radio off, but they got stuck in horrible traffic on the highway when she tried to go to a different part of town in search of somewhere she had been before.

The traffic was caused by a huge accident, and they were slowed down for an hour. After a few minutes of boredom, Sara had reached over and turned on the radio, and immediately switched to CD. Apparently, she was willing to put up with Tom Jones, so Sara sat patiently. But after ten minutes Tegan could feel Sara staring at her, and she felt herself sweating and her deodorant stop working.

They hadn’t really talked on this date with how stressed Tegan had been.

“Why don’t we just go to McDonald’s as soon as we get through this?” Sara offered. “But can we go through the drive-thru? I don’t want to get my pants wet.”

“Yeah, of course,” Tegan replied, her voice rather strained. Sara had put on nice clothes because she had been told to expect a nice dinner. Oh god, this was all Tegan’s fault. And What’s New Pussycat was still on loop, and she wasn’t sure why Sara hadn’t turned it off yet. The reason Tegan hadn’t turned off the volume was because she was gripping the steering wheel to try to keep from losing it.

She almost cried with relief when they finally got off the highway and headed straight for McDonald’s. The volume was still on and that stupid CD was playing.

They got their food and then parked in the parking lot of McDonald’s, and What’s New Pussycat finally stopped. They still did not talk to each other while they ate, and eventually, as they sat there quietly in the dark with it still raining, Sara finally spoke up.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, because your taste in music is awful.” There was a clear smile in her voice.

“I didn’t plan for any of this to happen,” Tegan confessed. “My plans got ruined by the rain. I never thought I would have to take you anywhere in this car… I still need to get the sound system fixed. Um… I won’t take any offense if you want to break up with me. I know this date was terrible.”

“Are you kidding? I actually kept thinking about how sweet you were being all night.” Sara replied. “You did your best to try to find somewhere else to go, and even though you obviously hated the CD playing, you left it on because I seemed to want it playing. And we just ate McDonald’s in the car. We didn’t talk much this entire date, but I still liked being around you and didn’t get annoyed. Do you know how many people I would have made it through this date with? Previously I would have thought that it would be zero, but I’ve clearly been proved wrong.”

Tegan was speechless, except for three words on the tip of her tongue. She hesitated, but finally let them out, after this horrible date night: “I love you… That’s what I wanted to tell you tonight.”

Sara laughed before leaning over and kissing Tegan. “I love you too. I know that now.”

At that moment, Tegan knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The referenced comedy routine (it's a good one haha): https://youtu.be/QnkrL42R7gk
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	14. After a near-death experience + “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get back to these! This week was a bit stressful at school haha.
> 
> Content Warnings: Drowning/near-death experience (while i have not done any rescues, i have been trained in lifeguarding, so hopefully it's accurate? idk they only teach you so much)

It was a simple day out at the beach in southern California; Tegan had begged Sara to come out with her so they could have a day together without any friends or girlfriends. The weather was nice, so after applying sunscreen, Sara opened her book and began to read, having brought a hat and sunglasses for this reason; intending to have a nice, relaxing time.

“Come into the water with me, Sasa,” Tegan pleaded. “This is why we came out today.” Tegan was in a rash guard and swim trunks. Sara knew that there was a bikini top underneath that swim shirt… She saw Tegan put it on.

“I don’t like swimming,” Sara replied. “I’m content just reading. You can go out and swim, though.”

“It’s not the same without you,” Tegan complained. “Spend time with me, like we intended.”

“I don’t like to do much more than wading, Tee. Besides, I’m not in the mood. You go out by yourself; you don’t need me to have fun.” Sara replied calmly, without looking up from her book.  

“Fine,” Tegan grumbled. She turned on her heel and went towards the water. Sara stared at Tegan’s backside for a moment before returning to her book.

Sara became lost in the story but was startled back to reality when she heard a long whistle being blown. She looked up, seeing parents escorting their children away from the water. She frowned, looking around for Tegan since there was clearly an emergency going on. She usually knew not to worry Sara like this…

She stood up, laying her book down, and looked around, eyebrows furrowed. She couldn’t see her twin… Was Tegan ok? Had she gone to the bathroom? Perhaps it was best for Sara to stay where she was, so Tegan would be able to find her.

Then Sara noticed familiar swimming attire on the person whom the lifeguards were pulling out of the water, strapped to a backboard.

_No._

Sara tore the hat and sunglasses from her head as she shoved people out of the way to get a closer look. The lifeguards were shouting at each other as one checked the lifeless body for breathing and a pulse. Without a doubt, it was Tegan laying there. Sara lost the ability to use her lungs. She stared as they began CPR on her sister, yelling to each other about needing an AED and calling 911.

A lifeguard asked Sara to please stand back, Ma’am, and she cried out that it was her sister whose heart they were forcing to beat, whose mouth they were pushing air down, in a desperate attempt to save. The lifeguard began asking her questions about Tegan, such as her blood type, medical history, and allergies. The background was filled with people murmuring to each other and sirens. Sara rattled off everything she knew, and the lifeguard advised her to pack up her stuff.

Sara nodded, barely processing everything, and somehow got her and Tegan’s bag all packed up.

When she came back, Tegan’s shirt had been ripped open and there were pads with wires connected stuck to her. The machine announced the amount of voltage it would be delivering, and there was a jolt. Suddenly, Tegan’s chest was moving, and Sara had to be physically restrained as Tegan vomited up water, and the lifeguards removed the AED pads.

The ambulance finally pulled up, and almost in a blur, paramedics had Tegan on a gurney, an oxygen mask strapped to her face.

Sara stumbled forward, declaring herself as Tegan’s sister again, and was helped into the ambulance, where she stared at her twin’s pale face. Her lips, which Sara had kissed so many times, were the wrong color. But at least Tegan’s hazel eyes were open, halfway at least.

The ride to the hospital was like a still moment, despite the paramedics working and talking to each other.

Tegan was wheeled away into the ICU, and Sara rattled off everything she knew about her twin. She was informed that while Tegan had drowned, she had a good chance of surviving after having been resuscitated. They would do everything in their power to ensure a full recovery.

Sara waited for news, wondering how things would turn out. If she lost Tegan, what would become of her?

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before a nurse informed her that she could go in and see Tegan briefly. They were keeping her in the ICU for a while as to ensure nothing went awry with her recovery.

Sara wanted to cry upon walking into the room. There was still a mask over Tegan’s face. There was a heart monitor attached to Tegan’s finger, and she had apparently fallen asleep. She was stable, as they assured Sara. They were keeping an eye out for hypoxia and hypothermia. She pleaded to be able to stay with her twin, and the nurse gave her an empathetic look before nodding. So Sara plopped herself in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to Tegan and simply stared at the slumbering face.

She realized she must have fallen asleep when she woke up, still next to Tegan. She was awake now, and a nurse was talking to her. Sara sat straight up, feeling herself on the verge of tears. She wanted to tell Tegan how important she was, how much she loved her; that Sara would spend every single moment she could by her side from now on… But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything of the sort. She wasn’t good at expressing her feelings verbally.

“Hospital gowns really don’t suit you,” Sara said hoarsely, once the nurse left, only able to use dark humor to try to talk.

“Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change,” Tegan replied, sounding a little out of it. She managed to smile at Sara though, and it was the most beautiful thing the younger twin had ever seen in her life.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that ever again or I might never be able to let you out of my sight ever again,” Sara warned.

“I love you too,” Tegan replied, taking Sara’s hand.


	15. In bed at 2am, blissfully drowsy + “Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> Sorry this one is so short! It just felt right at this length :)

Sara had a tendency to toss and turn in bed, which didn’t bother Tegan per se, but it did rouse her from sleep just enough to be considered conscious. She had been spooning her twin from behind, but now Sara was laying face to face with her. Tegan wanted to smile, but she wasn’t sure if she had enough control over her facial muscles when this sleepy. Slumber was pulling her back into its embrace like a magnet, but she couldn’t resist placing gentle but sloppy kisses on Sara’s cheek and forehead before resting again, which accidentally awoke her twin, which wasn’t the worst result from Tegan’s little activity.

“Hey Sasa,” Tegan murmured, snuggling up against Sara’s body, tangling their legs together. “It’s still nighttime.” She reveled in the warmth that her twin’s body was providing, contrast to the cool air of the dark.

“Why’d you have to wake me up?” Sara mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes. She rolled onto her back, settling underneath the covers again, apparently not done shifting around in bed.

“Sorry. You’re just… really adorable.” Tegan replied, throwing an arm over her twin’s torso. Sara was wearing a thin and soft T-shirt with pajama pants, and Tegan was dressed similarly. They didn’t always need to have sex before going to sleep together.

“No, I’m not; I’m the mean bitch twin. You’re the adorable one.” Sara replied. She didn’t seem fully aware of what she was saying, which only made Tegan grin.

She nuzzled Sara’s neck, placing light kisses on the sensitive flesh and down Sara’s collarbone. Her skin was so soft, and she smelled nice. Her breath was rather stale, but Tegan could ignore it for this one person. God, she loved Sara so much. She wanted to be able to sleep in a bed with Sara like this every single night, but she would take what she could.

“Mmmm, fuck off ‘n let me sleep, babe.” Sara rolled over to her side, which meant Tegan could spoon her from behind again. She didn’t like spooning, but Tegan did, so Sara didn’t have to do any spooning, so Tegan did all of the work. “Love you,” Sara sighed as she settled down, and she fell silent soon after the front of Tegan’s body was pressed against hers again, as though returning to their regular position was the solution to them being able to go back to sleep.

Tegan placed kisses on Sara’s shoulder before resting her head in that little nook and drifting off back to sleep, she and her bed partner utterly content. Who needed dreams when they had reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts!


	16. After a near-death experience + “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> Content Note: near death experience/car crash

Just when Tegan thought she knew Sara, having lived, gone to school, and shared secrets with her for the better part of twenty years, she was knocked on her ass. They rented an apartment together, and Tegan had gotten home from work to find Sara sitting on the couch, hands clasped, looking anxious. She asked what was wrong, and after some stuttering and a lack of eye contact, Sara admitted to being in love with Tegan.

“What? Is this a prank? I… This can’t be real…” Tegan had responded in utter disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Upset and apparently ashamed, Sara took off out the door of the apartment before Tegan could clarify. Little did the younger twin know, her sister actually returned those feelings but had been too scared to admit it. So it felt too good to be true for Sara to confess to her. And as usual, Tegan had to say the stupidest thing possible, instead of doing the smart thing. So of course Sara would flee the apartment; had she been in that position, Tegan would have done the exact same thing.

She wondered what to do. Her moment of deliberation left Sara with an enormous head start, and because she had probably left her keys and phone since she had neglected to even put on shoes. Tegan figured that Sara would calm down and come back so she could explain that she actually felt the same way.

As she waited for Sara to come back, Tegan heard the screech of tires skidding, people screaming, and a crash. She frowned, going to the window and opening it to get a good look outside. It looked like someone in the street had been hit. And then she had an epiphany: Sara was likely out there, so maybe she was part of the crowd gathering to survey the damage. So, perhaps Tegan would be able to find her twin and coax her back up to their apartment so she could explain everything. Of course, it was terrible that there had been an accident and hoped that everyone involved would be ok.

Tegan reached the sidewalk outside of her apartment building, her wallet, keys, and phone in her pockets and shoes on her feet. She could hear sirens nearing, but she glanced around at the faces of the crowd that had begun to gather as she searched for her twin.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw paramedics lifting the person who had been hit by a car onto a gurney, and her heart stopped.

Sara.

Tegan couldn’t move or breathe, until she gasped for air, and pushed her way forward, claiming her unconscious twin as her sister. Tears were blinding her eyes, as it echoed through her head that this was her fault, her fault, her fault.

In the hospital, while Sara was in surgery, Tegan cried into her hands; guilt threatening to crush her. She couldn’t eat or drink, but a headache settled into her skull. But the second a nurse let her know Sara was in a room, Tegan immediately went to be by Sara’s side.

She perched herself on the edge of one of the chairs in the room and waited. She might have to for a while, but she didn’t care. Tegan kept her eyes trained on her slumbering twin, who was connected to too many tubes and wires, and she was hit again by the fact that this was her fault. Sara could have been killed because Tegan said the wrong thing.

Tegan must have drifted off because she awoke to the sound of her twin gasping. Her eyes fluttered open and now she and Sara stared at each other with locked eyes. The younger twin looked away, seeming scared.

“If you don’t think I feel anything for you, you’re more stupid than I thought.” Tegan found herself saying.

“What?” Sara furrowed her eyebrows.

“I feel the same way… I just… I keep saying the wrong thing.” Tegan sighed, deflating. She glanced up to see Sara smiling to herself. “What are you smiling about? You got hit by a car because I couldn’t communicate my feelings.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m actually happier than I’ve been in a long time.” Sara replied, staring at Tegan as though she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.


	17. The anniversary of something + “No, I love you too much to let you walk away like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game

This wasn’t how their two year anniversary was supposed to go… They were supposed to kiss and have sex and declare their love for each other again. But instead, Tegan chose this day to start breaking up with Sara. She cited the fact that their parents could find out, and their lives could be ruined. They could be separated from each other. They were only seventeen years old… If someone found out when they were adults, it would be fourteen years in prison. This was disgusting, even in nature this wasn’t supposed to happen…

Sara tried to hold herself together emotionally with a vice grip, but still, tears spilled out. She had been about to give Tegan a leather cuff bracelet, like the ones that she had seen her twin admiring, but she had personalized this one by scratching their initials into it with a heart them, essentially giving Tegan a subtle reminder of Sara’s love to wear upon her wrist.

A vein of anger surged through Sara’s body and she picked up the gift-wrapped box, a ribbon tied around it, and tossed it to Tegan, who sat on her bed. The elder twin ignored the present.

“I don’t know why you’re just giving up on this,” Sara said, her voice low but wobbly. “After two full years of being together, things have been fine, and we’ve been so careful. Why would you want to break it off now? I… Are you…” Her voice dipped. “Are you not happy anymore?”

“No; I’m not, because I’m not ok with having to worry about getting caught every single day of our lives.” Tegan buried her face in her hands. “I’m always scared our friends are going to see it between us. I just… I don’t know if I can keep this up.”

“No, I love you too much to let you walk away like this,” Sara said through gritted teeth, mostly to herself and the carpet.

“Well, maybe you should,” Tegan muttered. “I want you… I really do… But what about… Everything?”

Sara knelt in front of her twin, taking Tegan’s wrists into her hands. “You’re not alone in this, Tegan. The way we’ve been doing things hasn’t failed us. If you want to be with me, we can make things work even better out of high school. We won’t let anyone find out.”

Their eyes locked, and Tegan leaned down to kiss Sara. It was needy and desperate, but the moment Sara’s hands moved to Tegan’s shoulders, the elder twin relaxed under her touch, the tension leaving her body. They pulled apart enough to look at each other, and while Tegan had relaxed, Sara still saw worry in her eyes.

“Do you actually want to stop?” She asked softly. “If you do, there will be no hard feelings… I just… I want you to be honest.”

Tegan shook her head. “I love you so much… But I’m scared.”

“I am too. But we’ve got this.” Sara promised.


	18. Seeing each other for the first time in a while + “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game

Going on hiatus was always refreshing after being on tour, but Sara missed Tegan. She was up in Vancouver doing whatever, while Sara stayed in LA with her girlfriend and the cats. And to be perfectly honest, Sara was getting antsy and bored of the suburban monotony. She missed Tegan and how sweet and goofy she could be, how much she loved cuddling against Sara in bed, even though Sara pretended she didn’t like it when Tegan spooned her (it actually helped her sleep better). She missed how Tegan would just be able to understand her in a way that no other person possibly could. Nobody could ever fill the space in her heart reserved for her twin.

Unfortunately, like always, they were surrounded by people when they finally reunited. It was in the airport as Sara took Tegan into her arms in a hug. She had gotten Stacy to agree to pick up Tegan at the airport and let her stay in their guest room. Perhaps it didn’t spell out “good girlfriend” for Sara to sit in the backseat with Tegan on top of everything else, but she didn’t particularly care.

After a quiet ride to the airport, the ride home was filled with chatter between Sara and Tegan, updating each other on little things that had happened but they had forgotten to tell each other via text or call or video chat. They almost forgot that they weren’t in a cab, they were so wrapped up talking and laughing together.

Stacy dropped them off at their house and then left to go do something that Sara didn’t care to remember.

This gave them much-welcome alone time, which began with a kiss once the door was closed and locked behind them.

“God I missed you,” Sara murmured against Tegan’s soft lips, feeling like she was basking in heaven after being stuck in purgatory.

“I missed you too,” Tegan gasped. Their bodies pressed together and they simply reveled in being within each other’s space for a moment, getting high on the feeling.

“I kept thinking, if that’s what it felt like to be away from you for a few months, I’d hate to be like normal sisters,” Sara admitted, her forehead resting against Tegan’s.

“You’re stuck with me, like it or not,” Tegan replied, smiling. Their lips met again hungrily.

“I’m liking it right now… A lot.” Sara practically growled.

“Wanna show me just how much?” Tegan asked, her voice deep and dripping with lust.

“Well, if you insist… And because the cockblock is gone…” Sara smiled wickedly and stole kisses from Tegan’s pulse point, making her throw her head back, baring it to her more.

She wasn’t so sure that they would make it to the bedroom.


	19. Spending a holiday together + “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://quinship.tumblr.com/post/172510465263/two-part-drabble-game
> 
> This is the last of the number prompts. Thank you to everyone who sent one in, i hope you enjoyed it! I have two other special requests that I saved for last because they are a bit more specific, and i am getting on those right away.

Holidays were always spent with each other and the rest of their family, which made it difficult for them to get any time alone, though it did allow them to be affectionate without anyone being suspicious. In past years, when they were in their twenties, they would have rather died than be physically affectionate with each other, but now they no longer held back. They did not feel shy about sharing a mug of eggnog or, sitting right next to each other, shoulders brushing. Mainly, everyone was just glad that they were getting along so well as adults.

When night fell over everyone, Tegan had to share Sara’s childhood bedroom with her, meaning the bed. They couldn’t have sex, due to other family members staying in their mother’s house, but they could make out since the door was locked.

“This reminds me of being on tour when we were younger,” Tegan remarked. “But there’s a key difference.”

“Yeah?” Sara smiled as they undressed and put on pajamas in front of each other.

“The difference is… We now have a choice, and I’m actually glad to be sharing this room with you.” Tegan continued. She kissed Sara on the cheek once she finished putting on her pajamas.

“Well, you’re stuck with me, like it or not,” Sara replied, pulling Tegan against herself. They kissed for a moment. “What did you get me for Christmas?”

“I already gave it to you, I donated to—” Tegan began, but Sara raised an eyebrow, smirking, which made her stop. “Ohhhh…” Tegan blushed a light pink, making her twin laugh. “I mean, you already know about the hotel reservations, and we already agreed on what we would bring…”

“I’ll wear that sailor hat you like,” Sara interjected.

Tegan swallowed, regretting the fact that they couldn’t be noisy, because the images in her mind were building up a need for Sara to throw her down on the bed and take her.

“What if…” Tegan paused, thinking for a moment. “What if I upgrade us to the honeymoon suite? And I bring a couple of surprise items?”

“Did you come up with those on the spot?” Sara asked, grinning.

“No… I was thinking about it, but I wanted to one-up you if you’re really going to wear that sailor hat.” Tegan admitted, smiling back. “But now you’re leaving me high and dry.” She playfully pouted.

“Well, I don’t have to, if you can be a good girl,” Sara replied, shrugging.

Tegan’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t…”

“Relax Tee, we don’t have to… but if you want to, we can.” She explained. She cupped Tegan’s cheek in her hand, calming the elder twin.

“I mean… These walls are pretty thick… and we have practiced.” Tegan mused. After all, they had been hormonal teenagers together under their mother’s roof.

Sara went to the door to check that it was locked and turned off the light. Tegan slipped into bed, and then Sara climbed in next to her.

“So what’s the verdict?” Sara asked, her breath tickling Tegan’s ear.

“Sounds like a nice Christmas activity… And I think I can be a _very_ good girl.” Tegan replied suggestively. “Another Christmas present for the list?”

“Mmm… My favorite so far.” Sara remarked, straddling Tegan.


	20. First Time While Watching TV AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't requested at all, i was actually inspired by a convo between me and my best friend @coolcatsandcoffee on tumblr, sorry if this isn't as funny as it was in the context of the convo lol
> 
> Content Note: References to The Walking Dead aka zombies and death

When it was date night for Sonia and Bruce, it was date night for the twins as well, but theirs simply required them to stay home, which wasn’t a big deal. They’d make some dinner together (tonight it was spaghetti and meatballs because they didn’t know how to successfully make much else) and then watch TV together and make out.

Tegan would watch anything as long as there were lesbian characters, and Sara loved the concept of The Walking Dead, so from the large list of movies and shows on Netflix, that was what they chose. However, one small issue was that Tegan was rather sensitive to the gory parts. Sara’s solution to this was to hold her hand and kiss her during those moments. For this reason, Sara had chosen an episode that she had previously seen. This allowed her to anticipate parts that would not be Tegan-friendly, and so she took Tegan’s chin, and gently turned her face so that their lips could meet, and Sara would check the TV screen from time to time in order to see if it was safe for them to continue watching.

At one point, Sara got lost in the kiss because Tegan opened her mouth, allowing Sara’s tongue inside. With this added element, Sara’s hands became adventurous, and so did Tegan’s, with the prompting from Sara’s. Sure, they had gotten to second base and third base together, so this wasn’t particularly new for them. Even when their shirts and bras came off, this wasn’t something they were particularly nervous about, since they figured one of them would get distracted by the TV.

The fact was that the two of them had not had sex yet. Both of them had envisioned some sort of romantic ordeal on a bed nicer than either of theirs, love songs playing softly in the background, and the room being lit by the moon and scented candles, or something along those lines. At this point, they were in their parents’ basement on an old couch watching The Walking Dead.

Tegan reached for the button on Sara’s jeans and undid it, leading to them to the position of being naked together under the blanket on the couch, Sara straddling Tegan, a hand fondling her twin’s breast.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tegan saw the TV screen and glanced to look at it, her eye drawn by the bright light in the otherwise dark. She had that tendency to stare at a TV screen if she was in a place with one, so it wasn’t for a lack of her enjoying losing her virginity. However, a death scene was occurring, and because the volume was up, she could hear it. Sara’s mouth was on her nipple, but that still didn’t make the death scene pleasant to watch. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she stared at the TV and tapped Sara on the shoulder.

“What is it, babe?” Sara asked, her voice low and husky.

Tegan turned to look up at her twin. “Um… Can we pause that?” She gestured at the TV.

Sara observed the death scene that was occurring and grimaced as she reached for the remote and stopped the episode. “I guess we should have watched Brooklyn Nine-Nine, huh?” She remarked, resuming her position over Tegan. She kissed down her sister’s neck.

“That was a bit of a moodkiller.” Tegan admitted.

“Want me to bring you back?” Sara’s words tickled Tegan’s ear. “Or we can stop, if you’d prefer.”

“I’m wet, just fuck me.”

“That I can do.”

The two of them smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially the prompt/idea was: imagine your otp doing it for the first time (bonus points if they're losing their virginities) with the walking dead on in the background and having to turn it off because people keep dying onscreen


	21. Devil AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this again bc I found it on my drabble document. I did a bit of editing and yeah. I legitimately like what I did with the concept of good vs evil, with the angel and devil (Ann, my philosophy teacher, taught me real well, shoutout to her jkjk) so I do actually want to reupload this

Making a deal with the Devil is a mistake. An even bigger one is underestimating how easily the Devil can take advantage of someone… A game I play with everyone dumb enough to try to get away with more than they planned on losing. Instead, I _take_ more. I’ve played these games for thousands of years, and the more industrialization and modernization occurred, the more fun it was when people began to neglect the value of the very things they were willing to give up.

I love to loom like the Grim Reaper the second someone achieves what they wanted… Because while they are happy for the moment, they know it won’t be enough; that they fucked themselves over. That realization is like a drug to me.

Or when someone gives up their firstborn child… The way their face pales the moment I cast a shadow over the doorway to collect the price they had promised to pay when they were younger and more naïve. I love to spy on the idiot as they tried to explain to their spouse exactly what they promised away and hear the wails of realization as I stride down the hallways, holding the infant. I really have no use for babies; I don’t like nor want them. What feeds me is a person’s soul. It’s simply satisfying to take something so precious, and I always chuckle to myself as I walk away.

My counterpart gives the babies I take to righteous people, particularly the ones who long for children. You see, the Angel and the Devil aren’t so opposite. People simply choose between us with their intentions. She and I hold nothing against each other because it’s not our fault. Besides, ancient and immortal beings should be there for each other.

For those who want to make a deal with the Devil, I give that to them. For those who are willing to be patient, kind, and work hard, the Angel will do her best to help them. There’s a longer waitlist for her services, however. And she can really only do so much because she believes that there is good in everyone, meaning she has to treat everyone equally and cannot give people everything they want. I, however, do not have my hands tied in that way. But people who choose to make deals with the Devil generally aren’t up to any good. So my favorite trick is to disguise myself as a sweet human woman named Tegan before revealing my true nature. My counterpart also disguises herself; calling herself Emily (more so Emy in modern times), but to keep people from knowing that she is helping them to avoid potential greed. We intentionally look like sisters because we are simply two halves of one whole.

I felt myself being called after being promised a warlord’s soul along with several of his goons’ humanities as their investment toward becoming the one in power after their leader’s soul was taken. I love a little competition between power-hungry people, hoping that this new call would be something of the sort. Given that it was in North America, I predicted it was related to a corporation.

I found myself outside the door of an apartment and knocked, plastering a pleasant smile on my face. My shaggy-but-endearing hair was neat enough to look sweet. I was in jeans and a T-shirt, an army jacket on top. I fit into society but didn’t look intimidating, especially since I chose to be so short.

“What do you want?” A woman about an inch shorter than me opened the door, rolling her eyes, the rest of her face in a hardened scowl. Her eyes looked slightly red from crying. She was in a suit, and her short brown hair looked as though it had effort put into it that morning, but as it was evening and she’d clearly had a rough day, she’d let herself go. Her arms hugged herself around the middle. Oh yeah, she was probably desperate for something. She didn’t look like one of my usual clients, though. Generally, the women who wanted my help sought beauty, riches, and fame, but didn’t want to work for it.

“This isn’t about what I want… It’s about what you want.” I smiled at her, pushing past her body and striding into her apartment.

“What the fuck? Get out!” She furrowed her eyebrows.

I willed the door shut, allowing my eyes to turn red as the deepest embers of hell. “You wanted to make a deal with the Devil… Well here’s your chance, my dear.” I smirked lazily.

Immediately she was shocked, unable to find words. Allowing her a moment to process everything, I decided to look around.

I found a laptop open at the counter in the kitchen, where she had apparently been sitting on a barstool. It was a draft of an email from Sara Quin, to HR. I grimaced as I read the descriptions of her experiences working at the corporation she was apparently trying to succeed in.

“You know… I never actually meant to summon the Devil.” She muttered, approaching me, her arms crossed over her body. “I’m an atheist. If I had Holy Water, I would have already poured it on you.”

I burst out laughing. “Yeah, like that would do anything to stop me. The Angel is like my sister. We don’t hurt each other. Now, since you’ve got me here… Is there anything you want to bargain for?” I cocked my head to the side.

She bit her lip, staring at me. A lot of people find me rather attractive, especially in this form. Plain enough to not be memorable, but often people making a deal with me will find themselves dazzled into paying more than they thought they would; part of the fun.

“So you know about my misogynistic superiors…” She began, slowly walking forward. “and their tendency toward sexual harassment.”

“The funny thing is… They certainly didn’t earn their way up there.” I remarked, slyly, a sliver of a smile appearing on my face. “They don’t have the work ethic.”

“You…” She furrowed her eyebrows in a silent question.

“I do know them,” I confirmed, nodding. “You can probably guess how. But I am more than willing to help you out. Anyone who asks for my help, I will assist… for a price.”

“What are the common rates?” Sara seemed determined to use this to further herself above the pricks who were holding her back. The thing that called me to her was the feeling of being willing to do pretty much anything for what she wanted. It was always the ambitious types who ran into a wall that received my “help”. Sometimes that wall is a lack of work ethic or desire to do things the long way. Very rarely is it because the circumstances are unfair, the way it was in this situation.

“Your soul usually works; that or your firstborn child.” I shrugged. “But for you… I’m willing to negotiate a bit more. Especially if you ask for something that nobody has requested before. So choose wisely.”

“I want you to be my… guardian angel, if that’s not too ironic. Get rid of the people who are holding me back.” She decided after a moment. “And in exchange… I’ll be your girlfriend. The thing is… I don’t have a family, and I don’t want one. But sometimes I like having someone to fuck or vent to.”

I was caught off guard by this because she had done well… truly no one had asked for that. And her payment did sound attractive. My counterpart does serve as good company, but she doesn’t have a lot of free time to spend with me, meaning I do get lonely sometimes. And this human was offering; all I had to do was collect debts that I would have gone after anyway. I didn’t need to give her a deal that would destroy everything she had wanted. After all, even evil has its standards.

“I like it.” I produced a scroll and scribbled out our contract with all of the conditions using a feather quill. I wrote out my signature before handing it to Sara.

She read it over carefully and, deciding that she agreed to everything, and signed her name.

“Now… why don’t we seal this with a kiss?” She suggested, turning to look at me in a way that no woman had ever looked at me before.

“Let’s,” I replied. Our lips crashed together, and with the force and passion she applied, I was pressed against her living room wall in seconds. She was rough and dominating… I could see in her personality where she wanted to become CEO of a company.

“I need to delete my email to HR…” She murmured, once she pulled away. “With you, now… My problems will be gone.”

“I can assure you of that,” I replied, grinning. This was going to be great.


	22. Kiss in Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm doing a little request thing again, located here: https://quinship.tumblr.com/post/177223035108/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a
> 
> Feel free to send a number lol.

“Tegan, told you; I don’t want to hear it,” Sara said stiffly, her voice as cold and stiff as a marble statue left out in the snow overnight. Her rolling suitcase stumbled as she pulled it along behind her, the hand holding it unsteady.

“Sara, please just… Five minutes, I know your flight doesn’t leave for over an hour and a half so I _know_ you have time to hear what I have to say.” Tegan begged.

Where Sara was composed, short hair combed and gelled neatly, grey pea coat buttoned all the way, slacks ironed to the point where they had a crease, her laces tucked into her oxfords… Tegan was a mess. She hadn’t showered in a few days, her hair was a greasy, scruffy chaos, her clothes covered in wrinkles from laying on her floor before she put them on, and tears and snot making trails down her face. She’d only had time to grab her keys and wallet, not even bringing a jacket on the way to the airport. Perhaps that’s what she got for getting drunk off her ass and passing out the night before, leaving her to wake up in a panic upon realizing that Sara would be leaving for the airport in about ten minutes… with only enough time to get to her building and hitch a ride into her cab, babbling and begging for her to listen.

“Tegan, get a hold of yourself.” Sara snapped through her teeth. “There are people around.”

“I…” Usually, if she were making a spectacle of herself in public, she’d be halfway to a panic attack, the weight of everyone else’s opinions crushing her. But upon looking inside herself, she found that all she cared about was making sure Sara didn’t leave without listening to her. “I don’t care.” She called out.

Sara stopped, turning around with an expression of utter astonishment. “What?”

“I don’t give a single fuck what anyone else thinks right now,” Tegan said, taking a few steps toward Sara so they were closer. She bit her lip. “Sara… I love you. I’m in love with you. And I like you… a lot. I’m so sorry I walked away before… But I was scared. But I’m not anymore. I don’t care, I just want to be with you. You’re the best person I know… Please don’t go.” Tegan’s chin trembled.

“Tegan… I don’t… I’m not sure.” Sara sighed. “You say that but… how can I be sure?”

“Because if I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be doing this outside an airport, with tons of people coming and going,” Tegan stated. She leaned in and their lips met.

Sara melted into the kiss, even though they were risking everything by being twin sisters kissing in public. But Tegan couldn’t let Sara leave.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Sara was the one to pull away. She grimaced, considering her options.

“You know… There’s room for two in my apartment in Montreal.” She said.

Relief never felt so good.


	23. Pregnancy Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have a spooky halloween fic lol
> 
> Not loving how this turned out but yeah.

Tegan knocked on Sara’s door, ready to start hyperventilating as she clutched her stomach.

The door opened with her twin behind it. “What’s up?” Sara asked casually. “Wait… Are you ok, Tee?”

Tegan pushed her way into the room, heading straight for Sara’s bed so she could sit down, chewing on her lip. “Can you close the door?” She asked hoarsely. “I need to tell you something.”

“Tegan, we’re the only ones home…” Sara furrowed her eyebrows but shut the door anyway. “Is this just like a security thing?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Sara… The condom broke a few weeks ago with Jeremy and I’m late… I saw your tampon in the trash in the bathroom, so I realized that I didn’t get my period yet…”

“You’re pregnant?” Sara blurted out, her eyes wide.

“I don’t know for sure, but I have a bad feeling… Yesterday I threw up, and I felt kind of dizzy earlier.” Tegan explained, tears filling her eyes. “Jeremy’s coming over soon, and I wanted to tell you first so we could tell him together.”

“Whoa… This is a lot.” Sara took a deep breath. “I’m not gonna freak out, I’m not gonna…” She paced in front of Tegan. “So, when are you gonna get a test?”

“Well, I thought I’d tell Jeremy, and then I’d have him take us to get a pregnancy test…” Tegan’s voice sounded like that of a mouse, but she was about to cry and really couldn’t help it. “But Sara… What if it’s positive?”

Sara turned to face her, gently taking Tegan’s hands into her own. She sank down to her knees, their brown eyes locked into each other. “I’ll take care of you and make sure you’re not alone, whether it’s positive or not. If you want to have the baby, if you want to raise it or give it up, I will support you and help you through every minute of it. If you decide to get an abortion, I’ll walk you into and out of the clinic.” She kissed the backs of Tegan’s hands. “I love you, Tegan, and regardless of what happens and what you choose, I’m here for you.”

In response, Tegan could only let out a sob and hug Sara, leaning down and burying her face in the crook of Sara’s neck, the floodgate breaking as she cried. Sara just held her, rubbing her back.

When the doorbell rang, Tegan sat up with eyes like a deer in headlights. “Fuck…” She mumbled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“It’s ok, Tegan.” Sara hushed her, kissing her forehead. “I’ll go get him, ok?”

Tegan nodded, wiping her face with the hem of her shirt. She controlled her breathing until Sara returned to the room, Jeremy right behind her.

“Teegs, what’s wrong?” He asked, frowning. “Sara said you wanted to tell me something?”

“R-Remember when the condom broke?” Tegan managed, her voice wavering at the end. “Well…” She grew choked up, watching her boyfriend’s eyes widen.

“You’re pregnant.” He concluded.

“We don’t know for sure yet… she might be.” Sara corrected.

“I threw up yesterday, too. And my period is late.” Tegan added.

“We need you to go get a few pregnancy tests.” Sara turned to her money jar, full of coins and paper bills, handing a couple of the latter to Jeremy. “Here’s some money, you don’t have to pay me back.”

“Sara, no, that’s your money.” Tegan protested.

“Shh, you’re my sister.” Sara sat down next to her, placing a protective arm over Tegan’s shoulders. “I promised I would take care of you no matter what happens.”

“What about me? I’m her boyfriend.” Jeremy interjected. “I can buy Tegan’s pregnancy tests. And if she is pregnant, it’s my kid.”

Sara sighed. “If you were really such a good boyfriend, you would already be on your way to get the tests to find out if your girlfriend is going to be a mum, not arguing with her sister. And to be honest, you don’t really have to deal with these consequences. Tegan does. Plenty guys split after they impregnate a girl, but she kind of has to make a decision here. I need Tegan to know she can rely on me, even if she can’t count on you.”

Jeremy frowned. “You’re completely right. I’m sorry, Tegan. I’ll go get the pregnancy tests now.”

Once he was gone, Tegan threw her arms around Sara. “Thank you.” She breathed.

“Anything for you, Teetee.” Sara promised. “I’m gonna go get you something to drink, ok? Is there something you would specifically like?”

“I don’t care.” Tegan sighed, wiping at her face. “Water’s fine.”

“Of course, Tee.” Sara kissed her forehead, a rare gesture of affection. She stood up, leaving Tegan temporarily alone again. But she was coming back; Tegan knew this. However, she wasn’t sure if the same could be said for Jeremy. Tegan almost wished Sara had gone to get the pregnancy tests, even though she couldn’t drive, because Sara would come back with exactly what Tegan needed. But at the same time, she was grateful that it was Sara staying with her while she waited and got ready for the test and the possible results.

“I’m so scared.” Tegan murmured when Sara returned with a large glass of water in her hand.

“I know, Tee. You have every right to be.” Sara gave her the drink and placed a hand on her back.

Tegan sipped the water. “I’m just going to tell myself it’s positive.” She decided. “That way I won’t get my hopes up. God… I know that it would be best if I got an abortion since none of my other options are very good, but I really hope it’s negative.”

 “As long as you know what you want to do and have a plan.” Sara gave her a gentle squeeze. “And I will be right there, by your side.”

Tegan took a deep breath, nodding. She finished the rest of her water and Sara went to get her some more, speaking to her in a soothing manner the entire time. She went through three glasses of water and really had to go by the time Jeremy arrived back with four types of pregnancy tests. He handed her the bag, rambling about how these were the only options, and if they had more, he would have gotten them, while he gave Sara back her money.

“Jeremy, I want you to know something,” Tegan spoke up.

“What is it, Teegs?” He furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“If it’s positive, I’m going to get an abortion.” She replied, finding a surprising amount of confidence in her voice. “I just… I can’t have this kid.” She pressed her hand against her stomach. “We’re sixteen, and I know I won’t be able to handle it. I just… wanted you to know you don’t have to worry about being a father.”

He paused. “Thanks, Tegan. I… I would have been a father to our kid if you wanted to have it and raise it… and I was prepared to support you if you gave it up.”

“That’s nice and all, but I already offered my total support to Tegan,” Sara informed him. “I don’t hate you, by the way. It’s just that…. You might have gotten my sister pregnant.”

“Yeah, fair,” Jeremy admitted.

Tegan looked down at the boxes in the bag. “I guess I better go pee.” She took a deep breath, and Sara followed her into the bathroom, while Jeremy waited outside. Tegan felt calmer than she had before, knowing what she would do if she was pregnant. She had no fears for her future. After Tegan washed her hands, Sara put an arm around her while all three of them held their breath. After the longest fifteen minutes of her life, the results showed up on the two Tegan peed on. “They’re both negative!” Tegan gasped in relief, almost collapsing.

“Wait, maybe take the other ones too, just in case…” Jeremy warned. “Wait a week, though…. Just in case. It’s only been a few weeks.”

“We can rest easy for now, though.” Sara shot him a glare.

That night, Tegan fell asleep in Sara’s bed, waking up to feel her underwear wet. She touched her pajama pants between her legs, feeling the telltale stickiness of blood.

“Sara, wake up.” Tegan jostled her until her twin sat up sleepily.

“What is it, Teetee?” Sara asked through a yawn.

“I got my period!” She guided Sara’s hand between her legs.

“That’s great!” Sara kissed Tegan’s cheek. “Now you don’t have to worry.”

“Sara… Thanks for being a better boyfriend than Jeremy.” Tegan said after a pause. “I really needed you, and you were there for me.”

“Of course, Tee. And it’s not really his fault, though, he’s a teenage boy.” Sara shrugged.

“I know… But I prefer you.”


	24. imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before thursday night i didn't know this oneshot would happen but those of you who keep up with my tumblr know i am an ariana grande fan. she dropped her song imagine.... and i was close to tears bc good god it was so emotional and beautiful. i saw her talking about the song on twitter and like.... i knew i had to write some angst shit based on it because i chase almost every butterfly that pops out of its cocoon in front of me. but yeah... it just fit perfectly, especially for a fic. i hope you enjoy, happy 6th day of ficmas sweeties!!!
> 
> i use the phrase "face god and walk backward into hell" but obviously that is not mine, it is from the twitter account @dril.

It was a regular night. Not by a normal person’s standards, but amongst months of touring, the day was rather mundane. The smoke, tattoo, and piercing shop they walked by between the hotel and restaurant they chose for dinner was also boring, and one amongst thousands Sara had seen. But she and Tegan seemed to have a rare moment of similar thinking, glancing at each other, sharing a certain smile.

And then Sara’s focus slid down to Tegan’s lips. More specifically, what was below them. Or the absence of something. She knew why Tegan had taken it out and knew it was for the best since adults didn’t let something as superficial as a labret piercing ruin something as important as one’s teeth. But… even though Tegan got it as a reminder, Sara had grown so used to it that its absence served the original purpose better than its presence.

So she quickly turned away, training her gaze onto the sidewalk. Their moment of shared amusement from the remark Ted made about the tattoo and smoke shop fizzled out, leaving tension in the air.

Because the others could never understand, Tegan covered for her, coming up with some witty reply, while Sara’s mind went from being in the moment to zoning out and remembering everything. She couldn’t truly focus or put her all into performing… but it was ok. There would be other shows… alongside Tegan… But while they created fantastic memories every night, there would still be reminders of what they could’ve had; what they left behind.

After the show, Sara declined getting drinks at a bar, saying she wanted to catch up on her reading and besides, she was kind of tired and wanted to go to bed early. (Well, early for a musician on tour, anyway.) So she took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She couldn’t focus on reading though. She kept going back over everything in her mind, wondering what it would be like in a world where she and Tegan didn’t call it quits.

After their fight in Glasgow, they finally admitted that they couldn’t keep going on and on the way they were. Their fights had gotten out of hand and severely impacted the show. They got to talking and agreed that it was for the best if they ended it. But of course, the longest relationship of their lives couldn’t just end with a simple, even if painful and difficult, conversation… That wouldn’t do justice to the passion, struggle, shame, and effort. So they promised themselves New Orleans. They would go there together, try and fail to get their fill of each other for the rest of their lives, and once they left… It would just be over. And that’s how it happened.

Sara had searched for someone as least like Tegan as possible, hoping it would help her get over the heartbreak. And then she found that. Someone rude, overwhelmingly feminine, straight. Someone with a regular job. Otherwise, she’d be stuck comparing the new person to the best she’d ever had, and that wasn’t entirely fair to any woman who got roped into a relationship with Sara. The new woman was more like a distraction from the heartbreak, her differences a shield to comparisons, and Sara took comfort in the fact that nobody could leave a hole in her the way Tegan did.

As time went on, Sara learned to stop contemplating the what-ifs and if-onlys. She’d done so well lately, her new relationship with Tegan feeling normal… But then, Tegan took out her labret piercing. The entire reason she got it was as a dedication to Sara. Even after they changed their relationship to be a lot more conventional, she’d left in; something that touched Sara more than she’d ever said. But it had to be taken out because it had a negative effect on Tegan’s teeth. The reason it had to go was way too on the nose, and hearing it made Sara’s heart feel like she’d missed a stair. But she’d gotten better about that, learning to get that off her mind when she looked at Tegan now. But tonight… it all came rushing back, and Sara was suddenly all too aware that repression did not mean she was over it.

It was like accidentally swallowing an ice cube, and the cold spread all throughout her body. She was numb to most of her surroundings. The feeling faded some when in front of a crowd whose enthusiasm was comparable to a bonfire, but when she was no longer faced with that energy, it came back. The quiet of the elevator stilled the world that moved on without Sara. She no longer strode to get where she needed, instead trudging to her room, ready to collapse onto her bed and stare at the ceiling, but took care of herself first.

She turned off the lights and lay down on top of the bed, not even bothering to shove the comforter off.

It would do no good to wish for a different present or long for past times, but she didn’t care; she’d face God and walk backwards into hell.

She closed her eyes wet with tears and imagined going dinner with Tegan; just the two of them, talking and smiling, their happiness reaching their eyes, which shone so bright as they shared an infinite number of looks that nobody else could ever understand. And sometimes staying in and cooking for each other; sitting on the couch together and watching some show or movie, sharing a single plate just because. Or ordering in and eating straight out of the containers.

She imagined sharing a hotel room “to save money” and not using the other bed. Falling asleep with Tegan curled up against her, watching TV with Tegan resting against her. Tegan talking to her while she was in the shower, and everything feeling so natural and easy. Tegan being her home.

She imagined kissing Tegan. Gently, passionately, sweetly, dominantly, lovingly. Between her thighs, on her clit, her lower stomach, neck, breast, and of course lips.

She imagined living together again. Waking up next to each other every morning, in varying states of undress. Or maybe alone, only to find Tegan in the kitchen making coffee. Cleaning the apartment or house together, spoiling the fuck out of some cats. 

She imagined feeling Tegan’s love in every look, touch, and word they shared.

She imagined telling Tegan she was like a star; warm, bright, and shining, making everything so much prettier and lighting up the world.

She imagined a life where they’d chosen each other over their career, falling asleep to a pillow soaked in tears, knowing deep in her gut it couldn’t happen. But goddammit, she would imagine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!! feel free to let me know your thoughts XOXO


	25. Sara & Not-Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this tumblr post: http://pedestaltrooper.tumblr.com/post/182727666460/makeoutstation-makeoutstation-oh-my-god-so-i
> 
> this one isn't really quincest but i wanted to write it so i wrote it

“Hey, Sara.” Emy shed her backpack and sat down, resting her boobs on the desk, folding her arms in front of herself and placing her chin on top. Her entire body ached and her eyes burned when they remained closed for more than a couple of seconds.

“Did you think the homework was hard?” Sara asked, leaning back. There was a Starbucks cup in front of her.

Emy groaned. “I don’t wanna talk about it. I fell down an Adventure Time rabbit hole because the episodes are so short. And then I realized it was one AM, and my brain was barely working, and I had to pull out my notes to even remember what was happening in this class.”

“I hate math too.” Sara made a face. “It’s gonna be a long four years.”

“I know I’m supposed to want my diploma but I just want to draw. And paint. And watch cartoons.” Emy sighed. “This is better than middle school though.”

“Ugh, it really is.” Sara made a face. “I would like to second your feelings on not actually wanting your diploma.”

Emy made to say something else but was silenced by the teacher calling attendance. She had other friends from middle school, but none of them were in this class. Thankfully, the alphabetic seating chart placed them next to each other and Emy struck up a conversation on the first day, a couple weeks previously. Sara was also in Emy’s history class, but she wasn’t as outspoken. Probably recovering from the trauma of lunch and figuring out what to do during that time. Each day felt strangely long, leaving Emy to forget what day of the week it was or if they’d had lunch already.

Sara was a lot bolder in math, willing to keep a conversation going at the risk of possibly getting a warning from the teacher that this was not group work. She was also helpful in showing Emy shortcuts that the teacher didn’t approve of but were easier.

Lunchtime held a club Emy wanted to check out, leaving her waiting outside the classroom for the history teacher to open the room up. Sara arrived just as a couple of boys were trying to unlock the door with a Subway gift card.

“Oh my god,” She muttered. “what if they get suspended?”

“I mean… that sounds like their own fault.” Emy shrugged. A yawn overtook her. “God, I’m so tired, I wish I brought a coke or something.”

“I seriously want some iced coffee,” Sara agreed.

“Hey, Jeremy said you forgot this.” A very familiar voice called out.

Sara turned and so did Emy. It was a girl identical to Sara. She handed Sara her cell phone… a blackberry. Didn’t Sara have an iPhone? Before Emy could ask Sara any questions, her twin turned and sped walked out of there as the warning bell went off.

“You have a twin?” Emy furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out why Sara’s twin’s outfit looked so familiar…

“Yeah, her name is Sara.”

Oh. _Oh._

“I thought…” Embarrassment turned Emy’s face red. She cleared her throat and continued. “I thought _you_ were Sara.”

Not-Sara was amused beyond belief. “You never noticed that we were wearing different clothes between periods? Or that we had different phones?”

“Well…” Emy made a face. “… No. Um… what _is_ your name?”

“There is no way I’m telling you. This is too funny.” Not-Sara was grinning wider than Emy had ever seen her or her sister smile.

“Ok, fine. I’ll just call you Not-Sara then.” Emy shrugged, smiling mischievously.

“Fine.” The two of them burst into giggles.

Everyone who knew Not-Sara’s real name refused to tell Emy, upon hearing the story. Sara too. So, Not-Sara would remain Not-Sara until Emy learned her name. That night, when putting away her homework while humming to the music in her headphones, Emy realized that her minor crush on Sara turned out to be a crush on both Sara _and_ Not-Sara. Oh. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this lil one off. i think my next update will be the good place


End file.
